After Evermen
by trying and failing
Summary: Years have passed since the great war between Merralya and the Everman Sentar Scrythan and Ella and Killian are just starting their lives together. This is a short Fanfic of the Evermen Saga by James Maxwell and I hope I can do it justice!


The world had changed for good, that was one thing he knew. Not only for him, those who'd lost their families in the devastating wars, and the beautifull woman who slept in his arms, but it had shaken and altered the lives of every man, woman, and child who called Merralya their home. People were struggling to find peace with the past and move on in a haphazard, terrifying world. And it was exhausting Killian. He and Ella work tirelessly to settle the troubled citizens and painstakingly slowly, they were finally seeing progress.

Ella stirred in her deep sleep, pulling herself closer against his chest. Killian once again breathed in heavily against her kneck, reminding himself of her smell. She was the one person who had been there unfalteringly. When he sunk into despair, she would wrap her arms around him and tell him all the good things he'd done, however small or trivial they might seem. When he was overcome by rage, she would cup his face in her hands, look with steel in his eyes, and bring him back to his senses. She worked not only for him, but with him. He trusted no other's judgement like he trusted hers.

Perhaps the moments he treasured most in his life were those he spent in their hidden cottage. Away from the clamour of servants, the intrusion of generals and politicians, and the prying eyes of his mother. Here it was quiet and they could snatch precious moments, escaping their responsibilities which woke them in the early hours of the morning and prevented them from sleeping until the late hours of the evening.

Killian wrapped his arms tighter around her and nuzzled her kneck, pressing his lips against the soft, pale skin on her shoulder. She'd left three months ago to Ralanast where she met with the High animator and then travelled on to Sarostar, visiting Miro, Amber, and the Academy of Enchanters, before heading South to Tlaxor, capital of Petrya, to see Shani and Bartolo and their little girl. And boy had he missed her. Of course her extended trip beyond Halaran was not only to see her friends and brother, but also to personally give them the invitations. They all knew it was coming, but Ella says they still pretended to be surprised, just to humour her. It wasn't until four days before she left Tlaxor that she started to feel nauseous intermittantly. On the penultimate day, Shani had walked in on her dressing and stared dumb-foundly at her stomach. Ella stared back in utter bewilderment, so Shani flicked her eyes from her belly to her face and back again, as if Ella was missing something obvious. At last, feeling self-concious, Ella wrapped her arms around herself and asked, "what? Never seen a woman in her underwear before?"

Shani scoffed and walked briskly up to her, twisting her shoulders round so she face the full length mirror. "Of course you idiot! Look!" she said exhasberated.

Ella looked at her reflection whilst Shani pointed at her waist. "I still don't follow." Rolling her eyes, Shani turned Ella sideways and smilled as her eyes widdened and mouth dropped open.

"You've been feeling ill haven't you?" She asked with a teasingly raised eyebrow.

She stood in silence looking at herself, as she gradually grew paler. "I-I suppose so, but maybe I just ate something which doesn't agree with me."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not bloating." Shani looked thoughtful. "Well I don't hate it actually, I can't believe it! Ella, congratulations!" She beamed as she drew Ella into a bone crushingly tight hug. "I can't believe it, well I can, but I'm just so happy for you! We'd better tell Bartolo, he'll be thrilled, oh Ella-"

"No! Please. Don't tell anyone." She interrupted. Seeing concern and confusion cross her friend's face, Ella felt pressed to explain herself. "I just think Killian should know first. If I am definitely..."

Shani smilled sympathetically and squeezed her hand. "It's going to be fine, I promise." She then laughed with twinkling eyes. "It's good to know the girl who fought a god is capable of fear."

Killian had heard reports that Ella was unwell long before she arrived. He paced the corridors of the palace as he listened to a report that the group had been delayed due to the enchantress experiencing occasional bouts of sickness. He'd snapped at one of the messengers asking why she wasn't being brought back on a cart or a litter or something, but he promised that they'd tried and she'd insisted on walking without aid. That sounded about right, so he dismissed him with frustration.

When Ella returned, Killian was in the middle of a fairly dull dinner with his mother and several social-climbing lords. A servant walked up and muttered to him that she was back and had gone straight to their quarters. He stood up a little too quickly, drawing all eyes in bewilderment as his chair clattered to the floor behind him. Without a second glance at his guests, he kissed his mother on the cheek and power walked out, breaking into a run as soon as he was out of sight.

He slid to a halt in front of their bedroom door and shoved the doors open. The room was empty, but he heard coughing in the bathroom. He jogged to the small, square room and felt a pang of pitty. Ella sat up against the wall, behind a bath tub filled with steaming water. Her enchantress dress lay in a crumpled heap to one side, leaving her in only her thin undergarment. Between her crossed legs she held a pan and her body rolled and spasmed as her body forced her food back out. She didn't look up when she heard him approaching. He didn't blame her. He quietly sat down next to her and gently began to rub her back, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Gradually, her body calmed and when she felt safe, she lifted her head, sniffing, and put the pan down as far away from them as she could. She didn't raise her eyes to look at him once, but instead let herself lean into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He circled he in a hug as he ran over ways he could help, desperate to stop any discomfort she was in. "Shall we get you to bed?" He asked softly. She nodded in reply, rapidly gaining colour in her cheeks. He took her under her elbows and lifted her to her feet, carefully taking less and less of her weight until she stood without his help. She wobbled a few times, but seemed to regain her balance and strength. "You still feeling bad?"

She smilled half-heartedly back at him. "Not really. It comes in waves and I'm fine inbetween." Making her way to the copper tub, she splashed water over her face and arms and rinsed out her mouth. When she looked back at him, she seemed much recovered, but he saw the dark rings around her eyes. A dazzling grin steadily worked its way across her face. "I missed you so much," she said, with joy he was relieved to see.

He stepped forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a tight hug and sending a line of kisses down her kneck. "I was so worried when I heard you were unwell. I still am, Ella what's wrong?" He pushed her shoulders back and scanned her face for any signs of ongoing illness. Her face dropped a little, so he didn't want to press her. "Anyway, let me help you, you're probably desperate for a good night's sleep." He watched her walk back to their bed and put an arm round her waist as she crawled on top and sat down.

From under her long lashes, her eyes flicked up to his. "Actually Killian, I do know what's wrong, well it's not really a problem at all, it's good, or at least I think so, but I hope you will too."

Killian took Ella's hands in his own and looked pleadingly at her. "What's wrong? I can have a doctor called at once. Wait - how do you know?"

Her focus fell down to where there hands were entwined and she played with his fingers. "Well, I didn't realise, it was really Shani who pointed it out and only by chance." She hesitated as her chest rose and fell more quickly. "Killian, I'm - I'm - well I think I'm pregnant."

From the depths of his heart, an exstatic chuckle worked it's way out of Killian and he cannoned himself against Ella, forcing her back against the soft pillows and drawing her into a tight embrace. He propped himself on to his elbows and stared down at her with love and excitement. "We're having a baby?" He couldn't contain a broad beam and Ella nodded, whilst desperately trying and failing to suppress a giggle. He drew his eyebrows together. "Maybe the Evermen had a rune to help with this sickness."

She laughed and shook her head. "I somehow don't think the Evermen ever suffered with pregnancy."

Killian thought back to that moment as he lay next to her, five days before their wedding. It was safe to say he didn't return to his guests that evening, chosing to face the wrath of his mother than leave her. As she slept, he sweapt her hair back behind her ear and then ran his hand down to her belly. Where it was normally perfectly flat a small bump now sat and he circled the skin above it with his fingers, before tenderly kissing her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered open and she moaned with a warm smile as she turned round to face him, stretching the night's cramps from her back. Killian didn't hesitate to crush his mouth against her and she drew in a surprised gasp, then burried her hands in his hair, tugging him down on top of her. Killian didn't care what awaited them outside their cottage. All he cared about now and ever was Ella.


End file.
